


Their Greatest Fear

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their own ways, they've lived life with death always lurking nearby. And yet the utterance of one sentence shook them to their very core (takes place during Weirdmageddon Part 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Greatest Fear

The elder Pines twins have faced many dangers. As a young man, Stan lived a life of crime, mingling with some dangerous people. Ford has faced various monsters before and especially after going through the portal; monsters that would make Harry Claymore’s creations look like Shimmery Twinkleheart.

In their own ways, they’ve lived life with death always lurking nearby. Yet the utterance of one sentence shook them to their very core.

“I’VE GOT SOME CHILDREN I NEED TO MAKE INTO CORPSES!”

For once, the threat was not being levied against them, but against the two children they’ve grown to love most in the world. And they’ve never been more scared in their lives.

Stan has had guns to his head, knives to his throat, baseball bats shatter his bones. Never once did he ever beg. His stubborn pride wouldn’t allow it.

“No, wait! No! No!” Stan screamed after Bill begging for the children’s lives.

Ford knew how to use logic and reason to get out of any situation. He always kept a level head because it did no good to panic.

“KIDS!” Stanford banged against the bars of his cage so overcome with fear that his mind didn’t know what else to do.

Both men were survivors. With the constant danger they faced, they refused to go down without a fight. And now, they would surrender their very lives to Bill to keep their greatest fear from coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews! It's the only way to save the kids!


End file.
